


Cliche but to the Left

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [7]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bubby is taking a shower and Coomer's sitting on the counter in the bathroom, Finally, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Showers, Sunkist lays on people, Sweet Voice, and bruises himself a lil, bubby keeps trying to get that sticky left over from IVs off, but not that bad and it's not really mentioned again, except not really, gay ass, it's implied that they switch places IE coomer gets into the shower and bubby sits on the counter, just a lil one though and it's not really mentioned again, like so much sweet voice guys, mostly tommy, over use of sweet voice, showering together, they gay like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby has been out of his tube for three days and he's already tired of Gordon and Benrey dancing around each other
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871698
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239





	Cliche but to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that getting together fic I mentioned! It's not that like dramatic cause they both know that they're in love with each other they just need a lil push to be like... actually dating.

It took Bubby three days out of his tube to get sick of them completely. How the others hadn’t gotten sick of them over the course of the month he had spent in the tube was a mystery to him, because they all would watch, as they danced around each other, spitting pink to blue and pretending that they weren’t. 

Jesus Christ, even he wasn’t this bad. 

“Yeah you were, dear.” Harold told him that night, while Bubby showered and complained. “You ruined quite a few of your own experiments staring at me, you know.” 

“Shut up about that.” Bubby muttered, scrubbing at the adhesive still stuck on his arms from the IVs he had. “Trust me, I remember. You did nothing to make that better.” He heard Harold laugh through the curtain and couldn’t help but grin. “You let me do that for ten months, Harold!” 

“It was cute!” 

“You were in love with me and did nothing!” 

Harold didn’t respond, too busy laughing. 

“Don’t fall off the counter. Still, I personally believe they’re worse than I was! They both know that they’re in love with each other...” He trailed off for a second, picking at adhesive getting stuck on his shoulder, frowning at it. “I didn’t realize you had been in love with me for years.” 

“Well, sure, but they went through a serious trauma before this, we were just pining in normal circumstances.” 

“Are there normal circumstances to pining?” Bubby looked up, away from where he was bruising his skin trying to get the damn sticky off, and Harold hummed. 

“I think so. If it doesn’t happen during a traumatic event, for one, and I’m sure we can classify everything with Black Mesa and G-Man as traumatic. Stop picking at the sticky, love, I know you.” Bubby grumbled, but moved on to his hair, ignoring the slightly grey sticky still left that was going to annoy him for the rest of the night. 

“Sure, sure... Gordon and Benrey are in weird circumstances, but they’re both doing it, Harold, and they both can translate it, so they both know. It’s literally only themselves holding them back at this point. Can I lock them in my tube?” 

Harold paused for a moment. Bubby rinsed out his hair, glancing around the shower to find the conditioner. 

“Well... I mean... it might work. Benrey could get out though, and then that would just leave Gordon stuck...” 

“I’ll get Tommy in on it, he shouldn’t hard to convince, right? I mean, he has to be sick of it too. You can’t tell me you aren’t, you’ve lived with this for a month, and I was getting annoyed while in the tube.” 

Harold sighed softly, conceding Bubby’s point. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

“I’m always right.” Bubby shook his head, getting water on the shower walls and curtain, before stepping out and grabbing a towel. “Your turn.” 

* * *

So of course, the moment they left the bathroom, Bubby went to Tommy, who was underneath Sunkist, per usual. Sunkist was only across his chest, however, so Bubby sat near his head and poked the middle of his forehead. 

Tommy opened his eyes before Bubby’s finger made contact, but still let him poke him. “Hey Bubby...” 

“Wanna help me lock Gordon and Benrey in my tube so they stop pining like idiots?” 

Tommy paused for a moment, blinking slowly at him, and Bubby stared back, letting him process. 

“Yeah sure.” 

* * *

Gordon had fallen asleep on the couch, head in Benrey’s lap. When he woke up, he was leaning up against glass, with Benrey leaning his head on his shoulder. He glanced around, peering through the glass and then paused. 

“uh...” 

“They put us in a tube, bro.” 

He looked down towards Benrey, who was awake. “And you can’t get out?” 

“Nope. Tried. They got Tommy in on it too.” 

“Why... are we in the tube?” 

“No clue.” Benrey mumbled, shifting slightly, looking up at him. 

Gordon sighed softly, then shifted, gently sitting Benrey up by himself. Benrey, per his usual dramatics, leaned too far the other way and lay on the floor. “Bro why’d you push me over...” 

“I needed to get up to yell.” Gordon stood, then shifted, peeking out towards the door. It was shut. “Bastards.” 

“Bro you didn’t need to push me over though, that was so rude of you.” 

“I’ll sit back down in a minute. Hey!” He hit the glass, knowing that it wouldn’t break under his fists, seeing as he was no Dr. Coomer. “What the hell guys?” 

The door was pushed open, just enough for Bubby to peak his head in. “I have been out of my tube for three days. Get it together, and get together.” With that, he shut the door again, and no amount of Gordon yelling was going to bring him back in. 

Gordon sighed, sinking to the floor next to Benrey, who was still laying there defeated, staring up at the ceiling of the tube. Gordon glanced up and frowned. “Has it always looked like that in here?” 

“Yeah.” Benrey shifted, pushing his feet against the glass and straightening out his legs so his head hit Gordon’s legs. “Hey there. Come here often?” 

Gordon stared down at him smirking, and broke, hunching over himself and laughing. Benrey grinned, poking at his sides. 

“Bro you didn’t answer my question though bro, like, you didn’t answer it. Do you? Do you come to the tube often bro?”

“Benrey I am begging you to stop.” Gordon muttered, head falling back against the back of the tube, shoulders shaking with laughter. Benrey shifted, lifting his head up and laying it on Gordon’s legs, obligingly going silent, but still poking at his sides. 

Gordon batted at his hands, finally catching both of them and holding them, looking down at him. He paused a moment, and Benrey grinned cheekily up at him. 

“We... really are dumb, huh?” Gordon mumbled, and Benrey huffed a sigh, nodding, then shifted, singing sweet voice directly at his face. Gordon sputtered, batting away the pink to blue and halfheartedly glaring at him. “Stop it, I’m trying to get us out of here so we don’t kiss in this fucking tube.” 

Benrey snorted, tugging his hands free from Gordon’s to sit up, turning to look at him, sitting cross legged and pressing their knees together. “What’s, what’s wrong with kissing in a tube bro? I’m sure Bubby and Coomer did it.” 

“Okay, one, exactly that, and two, it’s Bubby’s tube. He’s gonna, like, yell at us for contaminating it something like that.” Benrey nodded slightly, and Gordon huffed, covering his mouth when sweet voice slipped, free. For a moment he sat there, hand over his mouth, before he looked up at Benrey. Benrey just blinked at him slowly, and Gordon couldn’t help but be reminded of a cat. 

He grinned, moving his hand and blowing sweet voice into Benrey’s face. 

“Hey!” 

“Revenge!” Gordon laughed, grinning at him. The tube slowly filled with pink to blue, floating around the top and Benrey smiled back at him, shaking his head. 

“How rude. Blowin your sweet voice into my face like that, how inconsiderate.” 

“You did it to me.” Gordon muttered. Benrey paused, and then grinned. 

“Yeah.” 

They drifted into silence. After a moment, Benrey began softly singing to replenish the sweet voice, and Gordon joined him a few moments later, until they were surronded, and it was very likely that no one could see in past the shining color. 

It seemed to be exactly what Gordon wanted, as the moment he glanced around, he grabbed Benrey’s hoodie-it was Gordon’s MIT hoodie, and if that didn’t make him giddy-tugging him closer. Benrey squeaked, and Gordon paused for just a second to laugh, before pressing their lips together. 

“Better not be kissing in my fucking tube!” Gordon snorted, pushing Benrey back a bit, realizing that, no, they couldn’t actually see in. Benrey glanced around, before leaning his head on Gordon’s shoulder. 

“Bubby, bro, you’re the one who put us in here.” 

“Shut up!” 

Gordon laughed again, turning his head into Benrey’s hair to stifle it, as the sweet voice began to disperse around the room the moment the tube hissed open. 

“What did you want them to do, dear, if not stop pining?” Coomer teased, and Bubby shot him a look. 

“... Alright so maybe I didn’t think this fully through.” He muttered. 

“That would be an understatement.” Gordon said into Benrey’s hair, and Benrey’s shoulder shook with laughter, bringing his hands up to cover his face and muffle it. Gordon grinned slightly, closing his eyes, content to listen to him laugh. 

“Alright get the fuck out of my tube.” 

**Author's Note:**

> soft and gay babey!!


End file.
